Butthurt Philippines
Butthurt Philippines (also known as BHP for short) is a gag webcomic series created by Filipino cartoonist Lico Reloj . It often satirizes the infamous onion-skinned oversensitivity of the Filipino people . However, BHP often satirizes other issues like political corruption and church-state separation and even produces non-satirical humor surrounding its quirky characters. History It all started with a comic strip meant as a blog-type non-series comic. However, Lico Reloj saw potential for a full-blown series chronicling many real-life pinoy butthurt moments. The official website for Butthurt Philippines was created on the blogging website Tumblr on June 4, 2012. An official facebook was created to post updates and the latest in Filipino current issues. Main Characters Lico Reloj : The creator behind the satirical website and webcomic seriesButthurt Philippines within the comic. He wears thick-framed glasses, sports a soulpatch and has an unkempt hair style similar to a mop top. Often geeky, goofy and eccentric, Lico also has strong political and mystical leanings. He heads the BHP Gang . Halloween Ghost : A contributing writer to Butthurt Philippines. He's a ghost with a short stature and a pumpkin for a head. He's sarcastic but he's one of the more level-headed characters in BHP. Berd : The enigmatic head of security in Butthurt Philippines. Berd is an anthropomorphic bird (specifically, a pigeon) with a muscular build and long wavy hair. He often has a serious expression and all he can say is his own name. He has his own column. Charlene "Sharkette" Patinglao : The public relations official of Butthurt Philippines. She's an attractive young woman with blue-green hair with a cowlick similar to a shark's fin. She also has sharp teeth similar to that of a shark's. Sharkette is known to be cheerful and pleasant. Bishop Karloff Jimenez (aka Bishop KJ) : A little old man who happens to be a bishop in the Roman Catholic Church of the Philippines. Bishop KJ is close-minded, very grumpy and often has ridiculous ideas for getting his way and making the Church reign supreme in the Philippines. He's the leader of the KJ Trio . Tristan Sacristan : Tristan is a sacristan and a personal assistant to Bishop KJ. Although a devout Catholic, Tristan is very rational and empathetic. Tristan represents moderate Catholic Filipinos who are dismayed with the Church's interference in politics. He's the voice of reason in the KJ Trio. Sister Madre Mia : Madre Mia is the muscles of the KJ Trio hired as Bishop KJ's bodyguard and to intimidate those who criticize against him. When not doing work for the bishop, she spends her time practicing the martial art of Nunjutsu and lifts weights. Senator Traponach : An evil and greedy dragon who happens to be a senator in the Philippines. He's very rich and very strong in both magical power and poltical influence. Senator Traponach is very arrogant but at the same time crafty and manipulative. Miss Pusongyelo : Senator Traponach's cold-hearted secretary. As of now, very little is known about her. Minor Characters Epalman : A superhero who is paid by his sponsors to promote them much to to annoyance of the people he saves. Debater 1 and Debater 2 : Two young men who often get into debates with each other at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Category:Comics Category:Webcomics Category:Series